ryozanpakufandomcom-20200213-history
Chiaki Yuma
God damn, this guy is so hot! His nice, fat muscle body is so drool worthy! You could just take a nap on his powerful abdomen! Chiaki Yūma Biography It's weird, but he's the only character who's background we don't know about. Well, him and Niijima, but, I mean come on. One's a hot, big bellied sexy bastard who could kill you by sitting on your stomach, and the others an alien freak. Who do you really care more about? All we know for sure is that he practices sumo and wants to teech this art to kids. He thinks that in the future, being fat will be cool. Maybe in africa, where any shape of skinniness is a sign that you're dieing. Yūma Chiaki or Thor as he is refferred to as, was the Seventh Fist of Ragnarok, which obviously means he's stronger than Kisara. He fights using a combat-sumo fighting style and joined Ragnarok in order to make his dream of making the combat-sumo style mainstream (he seriously even had dreams of fat being the new mainstream consideration of hot). Despite being in Ragnarok, Thor has a high degree of honor, and considers upholding the rules of combat-sumo wrestling his top priority. He runs a fighting ring, where he has tons of fun taking on opponents and beating the shit outta them. Eventually, the little unattractive shit head we all know and probably hate, Kenichi, shows up to duel him. Why? Ironically, he doesn't have a reason, Thor's the only fist who didn't attempt to attack Kenichi ever before they faught, which furthers my belief that Kenichi's an arrogant prick. Before the duel, both state conditions: Kenichi's is to have Thor quit Ragnarok, while Thor's is to have Kenichi train under him. Thor has incredible fun beating Kenichi half to death, but Kenichi catches the hot giant off guard and wins the battle by throwing Thor out of the ring (if anyone but Kenichi did it, I'd be impressed, but the actual moment just made me pissed off. You actually expect me to believe that Kenichi managed to get strong enough to lift and throw Thor out of a ditch specifically made so that people can't excape, yeah the fuck right! I fucking hate Kenichi), and Thor honors their agreement, because unlike this anime, Thor isn't full of shit. Thor believes that the Shinpaku Alliance is composed of true comrades, unlike Ragnarok (wow, so he trusts Niijima over Oden? Well, who the hell wants to be on a team led by Oden anyways). Siegfried is the only person he believes to be his comrade. He later joins the Shinpaku Alliance as a favor to Siegfried. Afterwords, he goes to Ryozanpaku to sit and fart on Kenichi's face while Sakaki has his way with Kenichi's backside. An interesting note about Thor is that he was never trained by any master in combat-sumo, yet he achieved his level by pure hard work and training. That's how fucking awesome he is. Ikki Takeda even say that Thor who achieved his level without a master is " simply beyond belief". Thor is so fucking awesome! He can fart on my face any day. Another intersting note about Thor is that he shares many traits with Edmund Honda from the Street Fighter series, in that they are both Sumo wrestlers who wish to prove the worth of Sumo as an actual combat art, instead of just huge men in thongs rubbing each other until one falls out of the ring. Appearence Thor is a very tall and large-framed man. He is lightly-tanned with short black hair with long sideburns, and has tanlines on his ass. That's hot! He sports a defined and well-muscled built with a large and round belly; what he considers the perfect mixture of muscle and fat. He typically is seen wearing a sleeveless kimono to show off his muscular arms and usually doesn't wear any footwear. During his days as the Seventh Fist of Ragnarok, he wore black gloves with golden marks insignias shaped like roman numerals for "7". Don't you just really want this big guy to sit on your lap? Look at him fart up there, that is so hot! Personality He fights using a combat-sumo fighting style and joined Ragnarok in order to make his dream of making the combat-sumo style mainstream ('cause that'll definitely happen. Listen, I love Thor, but... come on, lets be real). Despite being in Ragnarok, Thor has a high degree of honor, capable of reasoning with foes, and considers upholding the rules of combat-sumo wrestling his top priority. None of these are traits Kenichi really shows. Kenichi's only sense of honor is "Dur-hur, nevr hitt women, dur-hur, they weak n stuff". Thor is also perceptive, even while in an imminent rage, having immediately discerned exactly who Kenichi was after their first encounter based on the information that Siegfried passed on to him. Thor hangs out with Shinpaku now, but he doesn't really care about them. Niijima's just the type of desperate loser to bribe a fat guy with custard donuts. Thor has a strong liking for fellow Sumo Wrestlers. Such as in the D of D Tournament, he cheered for one. He also says things that most Sumo Wrestlers say. Um...okay. Dojo Class Grade '''A- '''Thor, or Yuma Chiaki, is fucking awesome. In what I believe to be the fourth end credits, you can clearly see him lifting a leg and farting on someone's head. Thor, you are one awesome bastard! Category:Characters Category:Shinpaku Category:Men Category:Male Category:Hot